


Black Kryptonite and Roses

by cryz_22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Canary brotp, Alex has issues, Alex is a BAMF, Angst for days, BDSM, BDSM elements, Directorship - Freeform, Drama, F/F, Homophobia, I will go down with this brotp as well, Mafia AU, Original Character(s), When I say mafia I mean Alex is the head of a badass gang, but also a total softie for Lucy, but also fluff for dessert, cause all their parents are homophobic, director danvers, i dont know the ACTUAL shipname for them but I will go down with this ship, i update like twice a year so you have been warned, luclex, may seem OOC for some, no powers, sorry but I like to insert self pain for my characters to suffer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryz_22/pseuds/cryz_22
Summary: Alex is the head of a badass street gang.Lucy runs a BDSM club and bakes for a living.Sara can kick everybody's ass.Drama and angst and fluff and comfort.orThe Alex x Lucy Mafia AU that literally no one asked for.





	1. Black Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> I am moving this fic from my previous account because I had some problems with it and also cause new year new me I wanted to be more organized hence I created this to keep all my fandom creative side of things under the same username.   
> The old account will be removed soon :)   
> So a heads up for anyone that feels like they've read this before because you are absolutely right :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an AU that no one asked for.  
> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea.  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.
> 
> That is all. I hope yall enjoy this while I try to update my other fics. Someone should really stop me from starting another AU. :)

**< Chapter I >**

It was a cold evening.

Alex was seated on her usual couch, and Lucy was straddling her. They were enjoying their moment in each other’s embrace and making out.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Thump.

Sara didn’t bother knocking on the door before she dragged the guy in, and threw him right in front of Alex.

 _That_  made Alex and Lucy pause.

The corner of Lucy’s lips curved upwards, before she took Alex’s bottom lip and nibbled on it a little. She opens her eyes and sees Alex’s gaze on her, full of lust but with slight coldness at the same time. She licks Alex’s lips and gave her one last peck before getting up and straightening her clothes.

“It’s time for me to go anyways. See you at the club tonight.” She says, grabbing her coat and purse before leaving the room. “You too, Sara.” She says right as she passes Sara, offering a little smirk.

Alex leans forward and grabbed her glass of vodka at the coffee table, taking a sip and licking her lips, savoring the taste of her girlfriend. She swirls the glass, like people do when they drink red wine, as she focuses on the liquid in the glass.

After a solid two minutes or so, she shocked both Sara and the guy by throwing the glass across the room. The glass went pass the guy’s head, shattering against the wall behind him.

She stood and locked her gaze with the guy on the floor. “Where are my stuff?”

The guy kept quiet, knowing that whatever he does will only end up in one way for him.

Sara kicked him once, “She asked you a question, Johnny.”

“I sold them.”

“To who?”

“I don’t know.” He said, which earned him another kick into the stomach from Sara.

“Who?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Alex was done playing games, and quite frankly she was never one with patience. “Sara.”

And Sara pulled him up by the back of his shirt, intending to throw him across the room. Luckily for Johnny, he blurts out before it was too late. “Jay! I sold it to a guy named Jay under the bridge!”

Sara drops him back down to the ground, and Alex walked up to him “You dare take my things and run away? For what? Money?” She asked. Her voice was cold, laced with anger.

“Jay offered two times the price! You can earn so much more but you never do!” Johnny tried to explain.

“You know we don’t work that way here, Johnny.”

Johnny sighs. “Whatever. Kill me already.”

Alex gave him a side eye, “You’re already half dead, I guess you tried running away from Sara.”

Johnny had been a good addition to her group. He was fast, and he get shit done whenever Alex pleases. It’s sad that greed took over, or else he’d do great in Alex’s gang. “Let him go. But I don’t ever want to see you again Johnny, if I do, I’ll kill you myself.”

With that being said, he scrambled away, glad and lucky to still have his life.

Alex rolled her eyes at the mess made on her carpet, taking note to have cleaning services to deal with the blood on the carpet. “Tell Leo to book me an appointment with Jay. It’s time he return me my things.”

Sara nods, “Sure. You going home to change for tonight?”

“Maybe.” Alex says, grabbing her phone from the table and walking out.

“You coming or nah?”

“Yes boss.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

 

A little background here.

Alex Danvers is the face of a rather powerful street gang in National City, Black Kryptonite. They’re hidden in the dark, staying on the down low and avoiding unnecessary issues. They’re not your typical street gang, in fact they have their own business. They handle imports and exports for mostly medical things, and sometimes they do kill people but only when Alex orders it.

Lucy Lane has no part in that. Sure, she sometimes gives advice on the legal side of things, having a law degree and passing the bar exam before she even turned 21. Lucy, for her part, runs a low-profile BDSM club, and also a bakery, having a special fond in baking.

The first time they ever meet, Alex was attending a party in Lucy’s club, being dragged by Sara. Alex saw Lucy at the back of the room and had a gay panic attack on how absolutely gorgeous and hot she looked.

Sara will never forget the face on Alex when she first set eyes on Lucy, and till this day Sara have yet to let Alex live that down. Lucy approached her, they talked and drank together, before heading back to Lucy’s place and had one of the best nights ever.

That’s the gist of their story, we’ll deal with the details next time.

* * *

 

The next day, Alex did in fact met up with Jay. After some negotiation, and some much needed violence, as in he tried to set hands on Alex before Sara taught him a lesson, he was quick to make the decision that pleased Alex.

The whispers in the alleys were obvious.

“Hey did you hear that Jay is leaving town?”

“Yeah dude he’s selling all his shit.”

“I heard BK paid him a visit.”

“NO.”

“Yeah, apparently he took some shit from them.”

“Jay should know better than to piss off BK.”

Alex was glad that she got back her boxes of insulin. She sells medical supply to people that needs them but can’t afford it at a normal price rate. She knows how expensive medical supplies can be, and the health care services in National City has never been the best, so she started importing from other countries and selling them at a lower rate than the market value.

You might wonder where they get the money if they don’t really make a profit then, well, they steal. Not from anybody, but from rich people that does the most horrible things. Rich people that are criminals. They can either steal it from them, with Sara being an undercover, or they can blackmail the people.

It was three days later, Lucy was hanging out in Alex’s office, enjoying her glass of wine while Alex handles the documents that Leo handed her.

You’d be surprised on how many documents Alex actually need to handle on a daily basis, being the head of a gang isn’t just fun and blood. She needs to deal with the supplier and the people that makes her importing easier.

The small light bulb at the corner of Alex’s table suddenly flashed red twice, alerting Alex of what’s coming. It was a safety feature she installed because she had so many documents that should never get leaked out or seen by anyone else. Only Leo, her assistant or Sara can alert it, with certain colors to represent certain situations.  

In this case, someone uninvited is paying a visit.

She furrowed her brows and quickly kept all the documents in her hidden drawer. Lucy continued drinking her wine, not sweating too much, having faith in Alex that she can handle anything.

Her door was knocked twice before someone barged in without permission. Sara just rolled her eyes, following their footsteps in.

“NCPD. Detective Maggie Sawyer.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, having her back facing the door initially, she turned around.

Alex offers nothing but a stare. “Detective Sawyer. I don’t believe I sent you an invitation.”

“Alex Danvers, care to explain where you were last night at 11 o’clock?” Detective asks.

“Why would that be of your concern?”

“Are you hiding it because you were busy murdering Jay Miller?”

Lucy sat straight upon hearing that, “Excuse me? Detective you better be careful with what you’re saying.”

Detective Sawyer smiles and looks at Lucy for the first time. “Ah, the infamous Lucy Lane.”

She took in her appearance. Lucy was in a tight dress, wine glass in hand and still looking gorgeous as ever. Detective had always paid attention with Alex Danvers’ movements, so it’s not a surprise to see Lucy in the office with her. Their relationship wasn’t a secret to anyone.

It just saddens Maggie to have someone as intelligent as Lucy to be on the wrong side of justice. She was surprised when she first read Lucy’s file. She had always been top of her class, and she passed the bar exam with ease. Rumor says that Lucy had been a pain in the ass in University because she often got bored in class, finding the pace of the classes to be rather slow.

Which is why as soon as she finished her bar, she worked as a lawyer for two years. Having a clean winning streak before she decides that a lawyer was not something she wanted to pursue as her career. So she ditched that path, and opened her club. Now she only appears on court when it’s anything related to Alex Danvers.

“Such a shame that someone like you is associated with Alex Danvers.”

“I’m rather happy with my choices in life Detective. And I certainly don’t need people like you to give advice on what I do.”

“Enough of the small talk.” Detective Sawyer announces, signaling her co-workers to do their jobs.

They walked up to Alex’s side of the table and pulled her up and started putting her in handcuffs. “Alex Danvers you are under arrest on suspicion for the murder of Jay Miller. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney. If you cannot afford one…”

Lucy cut them off before they continue, “She has one. Don’t say anything Alex.”

“I figured. We’ll see you at the station miss Lane.” Detective Sawyer smiles and then they were dragging Alex off. Sara gave Alex a nod as she was dragged, letting her know that they’ll be handling the shit that needs to be handled.

Lucy was furious, she hated when police gets involved, especially knowing how corrupted the justice system is, in National City. And the Dominant side in her was not playing well at seeing Alex in handcuffs that weren’t put on by her.

She took a deep breath before standing up, “Sara. Be honest, are you guys involved in this?”

“No. Alex did beat him up on the day after the club, but that was all.” Sara said.

“Start looking for the person that did this. I’ll go deal with the police.” Lucy says and off she went. She needed to head to her club to grab all her stuff first, and then head to the police station before they do anything to Alex.

Or before Alex does anything to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed that.  
> Or you can scream at me on Tumblr about anything about this fic or about Alex Danvers she is my precious child. (cryz-22)  
> Chapter 2 will come soon cause it's actually done.  
> Happy 2019! :)


	2. Come Back Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea. (Nothing too graphic cause I can't write smut if my life depends on it)  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.  
> 5) ALEX IS ACTUALLY A SOFTIE IN THIS PLEASE LOVE HER
> 
> All mistakes are on me cause I'm horrible at grammar and wrote half of this at 4 in the morning.

**< Chapter II >**

Sara sent out people to start digging for the actual suspect, hoping to find the person as soon as possible knowing Detective Sawyer won’t be easy to handle. She has been on Black Kryptonite’s tail for a long time, finding chances to send Alex to jail thinking they do shit like drugs-related businesses.

Sara doesn’t understand exactly why Detective Sawyer targets their gang as much, if they want to talk about illegal dealings, there are plenty of other gangs that covers more area than Alex would ever want to. Whatever the reason might be, Sara is still determined to find the murderer and get Alex out of the station.

She was walking pass the street heading to the next lead she got when she bumped into a tall blonde girl.

“Sara!”

“Oh hey! Kara!” Sara smiles, pulling Kara into a hug.

“Hi! I was actually looking for you. Do you know where Alex is? She missed lunch with me and I tried to call her but I couldn’t get to her.” Kara asks, fidgeting with her glasses.

Kara is Alex’s younger adopted sister. They are rather close especially after their father was involved in an accident years ago. Kara is one of the most loving and selfless person ever, so even if Kara might be part of the reason that Alex now has a strain relationship with her mother, she still loves her to death.

Kara is not aware of Alex’s business. Alex tells her that she works in an office, and technically that’s just a half lie. Alex had insist on keeping this a secret from Kara because she wants to keep her safe. Kara is one of the two person that Alex would go crazy for. In Kara’s mind, Alex’s works in an office for some science company and Sara is her co-worker slash best friend.

“Oh! She had to take a flight out this morning, for an emergency business meeting in Metropolis. It was quite sudden so I think she forgot to text you about lunch.” Sara lies.

“Oh? It’s alright. I was just concern if anything happened.”

“She’ll be back in a day or two, I can have Lucy threaten her to buy you pizza when she’s back.” Sara jokes.

Kara laughs at that, “She’s gonna buy me pizza regardless, but I do crave for potstickers a lot these days.”

“Well you know where to find me if you ever need company for food hunting.”

“You’re the best. I gotta go now, Miss Grant is waiting for her coffee and lunch. I’ll text you soon.” Kara smiles and gives Sara one last hug before heading back to CatCo.

“Bye Kara.”

* * *

 

It was nearly 9 at night when Lucy successfully had the station release Alex. Detective Sawyer was reluctant, but after Lucy point out how they don’t have any solid evidence that leads to Alex being the suspect, she had no choice but to let Alex go. It didn’t stop her from giving her Alex a warning about being careful and not leaving the country within these few days.

Lucy was slightly annoyed upon hearing the questions from them during the questioning. They had no solid evidence, the only thing that led them to Alex was the rumors that she visited Jay a few days ago, and also the fact that she has always been involved with the dark side of the streets.

They got released and Lucy drove them home. She was tired from the day but know that it’ll only get more complicated if they can’t find the actual killer soon. Alex herself was quiet the whole time as well, exhausted from the questioning.

When Lucy turned her car into their driveway Alex saw a black car parked right across the street. Lucy parked the car and they got down, Alex paused her footsteps and looked at the car across the street for a second.

When she realize what was happening she rolled her eyes.

“Pathetic.”

She knew her movements would be observed by the police but she didn’t expect them to have a camp-out at her house as soon as this.

Lucy smiles softly, “Come on, you need to rest.” She says, wraps her fingers around Alex’s to pull her into the house with her.

Alex smirks a little before stopping Lucy’s effort to open the front door and turn her around to kiss her. “What-” Lucy got caught by surprise but she didn’t have time to ask before Alex was asking permission with her tongue. Lucy drops her keys and her hands were quick to wander around Alex’s back.

Before Alex knows it, Lucy’s right hand was resting softly against her lower back, while her other hand laces into her hair and guides for a slight turn so Lucy could start kissing her jaw and possibly lower. Alex chuckles lightly and Lucy licks at her pulse point before she starts leaving a mark.

Alex hisses and her hands wanted to explore more when she starts tugging at Lucy’s tucked in shirt. Lucy slaps away the hand and flips them around so Alex has her back against the front door instead.

“Ummpf-”

“Keep them there. If you want to put on a show then I’m performing it.” Lucy orders, pinning Alex’s hands above her head. Lucy had figured out Alex’s intention the moment Alex started using her tongue. They weren’t particularly shy from PDA, but Alex for the most times do prefer kissing with tongue in private.

Alex was panting and incredibly turned on, but she didn’t plan to put on this much of a show for the cops watching across the street. Alex also knew that despite them both being turned on, they were still incredibly tired, and tomorrow is going to be a long day as well, so they’d have to be well rested. Alex smiles and whispers, “Maybe some other day. Tonight, I want to cuddle.”

Lucy smirks, “You’re gonna pay for this the next time.” Laying one last kiss on Alex’s lips before bending down and picking up the house keys.

* * *

 

The next day, Lucy was awake as soon as the sun was rising. Alex was still deeply snuggled next to her, and she smiles softly at the sight. It would be a surprise for anybody else if they ever see such a scene.

Lucy was no idiot, she knew Alex has this badass cold emotionless façade on that helps her maintain her street cred, and she was glad to be one of the few that are given a chance by Alex herself to see this different side of her.

Alex is only soft when she’s with Lucy, or Kara. It might be because of the emotional build up since Alex was young, but that girl has some serious trust issues.

It was shocking at first, when Lucy first went out on a date with Alex, she didn’t expect the badass to be such a romantic sap. Alex was all dressed up and nervous when she brought Lucy to dinner. Everything was perfect, she booked a private room in an Italian restaurant and had candles and flowers and all that jazz.

One thing that Lucy notices but never comments on is how Alex always lowers her voice when she’s speaking to Lucy. She doesn’t know if this is because of the Dom/sub relationship they have going on in the bedroom, or if Alex is just like that with her girlfriend, either way Lucy loves it.

Lucy nuzzles into the crook of Alex’s neck, planting soft kisses along the way. “Good morning sleepyhead.”

“Mhmm…” Alex hums, but didn’t put much effort in trying to wake up.

Lucy smiles, licking a trail from her collarbone up to her ear. “Wake up babe, we have a long day today.”

Alex turns so she can face Lucy properly, “You don’t need to be at Queen’s today?”

“Of course not, you’re still in trouble.”

“I didn’t do it.” Alex says.

“I know, but Detective pain in the ass doesn’t know that. So today we need to try and settle that.”

Alex nods. “Are you gonna make me pancakes?”

“That depends…”

“On what?”

“If I think you earned it.” Lucy smirks.

Alex’s eyes darken and she straddle Lucy’s waist, “I’m sure there are ways that I can earn it now…”

* * *

 

The place was a mess when Alex and Lucy arrived. They knew something was wrong when they saw no one out front at the entrance. When they walked past the first floor, they saw men picking up furniture and some guys with bruises. They all acknowledged Alex and gave her a nod, directing her to the office to where Sara and the others were at.

“What the fuck happened?” Alex demanded, seeing Sara stacking files onto the table.

“Are you guys okay?” Lucy asked, observing the people that were going in and out the office, trying to tidy up the place.

Sara sighs, “We’re fine. They only messed up the place.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, needing an explanation on why her place is such a wreck as of now. “I found the guy.” Sara explains with a shrug.

“The guy who killed Jay?” Lucy asks for confirmation.

Sara nods. “Raffaele Rizzo.”

“The Rizzo family? And this mess?” Alex furrows her brows. Black Kryptonite was big, and they had their conflicts here and there, but never with the Rizzo family.

“They were looking for you, and they wanted to kill you.”

Leo walked in, bringing in files that were re-organized, and placing them back at their respective space in the office. “But why would they do that? Rizzo is big but they should know they can’t fight us.” He asks.

“Because if Alex dies, the police would close Jay’s file.” Sara gives as an explanation.

It was simple.

Alex was the prime suspect of the case, if she dies, with how corrupted the system is, the police department would close the file and act as if Alex committed suicide after she kills Jay. And then Raffaele Rizzo would be in the clear.

Lucy nods as a sign of agreement. She hate to agree but it’s a valid way of thought. She herself has seen how corrupted the system is, first hand.

Alex was looking around, checking for damage and to see if anybody needed treatment, being the only one that has enough knowledge to be qualified to treat bruises and scars.

She smelt it before she sees it, the smell of blood in the room. It wasn’t heavy, but it was there. And then she saw it. A small patch of red at the right sleeve of Sara’s shirt, a small cut. Mostly caused by a knife if Alex had to guess.

“You’re bleeding.” Alex states, her eyes zooming in on Sara’s arms, scanning over her body to see if there’s any other injuries.

Sara looks down and sees the cut on her right bicep. “It’s just a scratch. I’m fine Alex.”

“Grab me a first-aid kit.” Alex asks Leo, who went to the washroom and grabbed the first-aid kit under the counter.

He came back to see Alex dragging a chair to the middle of the room, “Sit down.”

“This is unnecessary.” Sara waves, although her body still sits down on the chair.

Alex had her remove her shirt to reveal her black sports bra underneath and also her very, toned abs. Lucy hums, showing her appreciation at Sara’s body. It was known that Sara had a killer body and girls swoon over it, and Lucy was only human.

Some of the people that were coming in and out of the office blush when they saw Sara in her state, body facing the back of the chair, leaning on the chair for support, while Alex carefully cleans the cut with a clean cloth. She checks it and was glad that it wasn’t deep at all.

Alex got an antiseptic wipe and gently daps at the wound, careful to prevent it from infection. At a certain point Sara hisses, causing Alex to stop and raise an eyebrow at her. “I’m a badass, doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” Alex smirks a little, before continuing on her procedure, grabbing a sterile bandage and began wrapping it around Sara’s arms.

“So, why did they kill Jay?” Lucy asks.

Leo pushes on his glasses, “Apparently Jay was the one that did the robbery in their family three years ago, which means he is the one that killed his father.”

Alex shakes her head, “Makes sense, Jay would do anything for money.”

Alex finished on the bandage and had Sara flex, making sure that the bandage wasn’t coming off easily. She kept everything back into the kit and stood up, “Let’s go.” She announces.

“Go?” Lucy stares at her.

“If they want me, they can have me. But not without a fight.”

“Fight? Sara is hurt.” Lucy points out.

Alex sighs, “She has a scratch. I’ve seen her fight her way through 10 men with one of her leg bent out of shape.”

Lucy walks up to Alex, lowering her voice just a little bit. “You know I hate it when you go for fights.” The others were pretending like they’re busy, when really they were all tuning in on the conversation.

Sara was busy checking her bandage, Leo was reading through the documents, while the two other men were very slowly, reorganizing the couch to it’s rightful position.

They knew damn well that if Lucy insist on saying no, Alex won’t go.

Alex turns, now having her back facing the other’s in the room. She runs her hand in Lucy’s hair, and then resting it at her back. “They came and messed up my place, I think a little lesson isn’t a bad thing.” She reasons.

Sara glances up at Lucy every two second, waiting for an actual answer. After a minute or so, Lucy finally catches Sara’s glance, and gave her a solid nod.

Sara smiles and started walking out of the office, shouting, “Get prepared guys. We’re leaving in two minutes.” The others knew better than to stay in the same room, so they hurriedly followed Sara’s footsteps out of the room.

Lucy was playing with the collar of Alex’s leather jacket. “You better come back good as new. If I see even a little scratch on you, you’re gonna suffer under my mercy tonight.”

“Yes ma’am.” Alex smiles.

Lucy went to one of the drawers and dug out a small recorder, “Bring this with you. Get the confession on recording before you fight.”

Alex took the recorder and keeps it in her pocket. “Okay. Anything else Miss Lane?”

“Come back alive.” Lucy says, hands going to Alex’s face, before drawing her in for a kiss.

“Promise.”

Alex leans down and whispers, “And you can do whatever you want tonight.”

Lucy’s eyes immediately darkens, a hint of lust in it. “I’ll be planning.”

“I love you.” Alex says, kissing Lucy again.

“Love you too.” Lucy says back, knowing that this is far from dangerous for someone like Alex, but not risking any chance.

Alex walks out the room and gathers her men, “Alright let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed that. (it keeps me writing cause....I need....validation)  
> Or you can scream at me on Tumblr about anything about this fic or about Alex Danvers she is my precious child. (cryz-22)  
> Next chapter might take a few days. Be patient with me please :)  
> Happy 2019 :)


	3. Happy Birthday Detective Sawyer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea. (Nothing too graphic cause I can't write smut if my life depends on it)  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.  
> 5) I DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING BUT LIKE THIS IS AN AU SO LETS JUST ALL PRETEND SARA IS THAT MUCH OF A BADASS AND ALEX ACTUALLY DOES TRUST HER THAT MUCH

< **Chapter III** >

They were all sat in a few cars, a twenty minute drive to Rizzo’s palace out of town. Everybody was busy doing their own preparations, some were polishing their weapons, some were discussing plans and strategies.

Alex was sat in a car with Sara and Leo. She was resting, eyes closed and leaning comfortably against the seat. But Sara knew damn well that she wasn’t sleeping. “Are you fighting?” Sara asks, needing to know what’s in store today.

Alex opens her eyes, stretching her arms out asking for chocolates from Leo, which she got. “Maybe. But I’ll need to get the confession on tape first. Lucy’s order.” She shrugs, popping the small chocolate bar into her mouth.

You can think of it as a form of preparation.

It was a routine, really. Every time Alex goes out before a fight she wants chocolates. It can be snickers, it can be m&ms, it can even be kit kats, either way she needs chocolate in her system.

Leo was more than surprise when he first found out this weird habit, but after one time where Alex did not get the chocolate, that day did not end well. And Leo learned his lesson.

Sara smirks and grab her tape from her back pocket. She took it before heading out. She started wrapping her left hand with it, going around the wrist, the palm and then each finger. Alex raises an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taping.”

“Yeah, but why? Where’s your baton?”

“I figured it could use some maintenance so I sent it to Winn.” Sara shrugs and starts wrapping her right hand with a second tape.

“I plan to charge into this fight and you don’t have your main weapon with you?”

“Against the Rizzo’s? I don’t need my baton for their skills level.”

Sara knows that she’s good at what she does. She’s been in the streets since she was twelve, after being kicked out from her family. She’s learned to master different forms of martial arts since young, adapting to different styles of fighting, in order to survive in the streets.

You can pass her any form of weapon and she can bust you with it within a minute. Sword, knifes, guns, whips, whatever you hand her, she can use it. Her main weapon is her pair of baton, it’s expandable and it accommodates her fighting style the most. But nonetheless, she can fight with or without a weapon, which is also why Alex admires her so much. 

“What did you bring?” Alex smirks.

She’s intrigued by Sara the first time they met. And ever since, Sara has taught her a lot about fighting. They constantly spar against each other, despite having completely different fighting styles.

Up until this moment, Alex still finds Sara to be interesting. Her form and her skills is unlike any other person she ever met. Sara is known as the assassin in their gang, when you think you have her figured out, she surprises you again.

Sara lifts up the tank top she changed into and shows Alex a few weapons strapped on her. “Let’s see. Knife, grenade, knife, knife, gun, knife, sonic, knife…” She has weapon everywhere on her body, her thighs, her back, she has knifes in her boots, even at places where you never would’ve thought to keep a weapon in, Sara has something there.

Some people never understands why Sara is constantly in a tank top when she fights. It’s common sense that many people prefer layers of protection, more cloth means more protection. But Sara hates that. She hates having thick layers of clothing on her.

She chooses to wear a tank top most the time because it allows her movements to be free, it doesn’t restrict her in any way. And the addition benefit that girls would drool over her arms also contributes to her choice. Either way, Sara is good at fighting, and she has her own preferred choices and decisions that not everybody understands.

“Okay I get it. You’re prepared.”

“Always. I’m offended you even question that.”

Sara shows Alex a shiny shuriken. “Oh and this is real cool. I redesigned my baby star, and Winn had it made. Look how gorgeous.”

Alex’s eyes widen at it. It’s no surprise that Alex is obsessed with weapons as well. She has her own favorite gun alongside a few other little things here and there. She’s seen Sara’s previous shuriken before, they were fine, just not perfect.

But this one.

This one seems perfect.

She took it from Sara’s hand and gave it a quick look. “Perfect weight, nice grip, nice color. How’s the damage?”

“It sliced through and into a tree without a problem.”

“Impressive.” Alex nods, returning the star to Sara.

Sara kept it back into god knows where, and then Alex got curious. “How many did you bring?”

Sara just gave her a mysterious smirk.

“Enough…”

* * *

 

They heard Alex before they saw Alex. Sara got them through the guards without an issue, barging into the dining hall where Raffaele was having his lunch. The guards in the room were holding their weapon close, waiting for permission to attack. Raffaele just simply sat back and wiped his mouth, while Alex plopped down onto the seat right opposite him, with Sara to her left and Leo to her right.

“If it isn’t the infamous Alex Danvers? To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Alex looked bored, “I came here for some coffee. Pure black, no sugar, thanks.”

Raffaele gave a nod to his man, and one of them went to make the coffee. The room was tensed, no one was speaking, and both side knew exactly what’s to come. The man brought out the coffee, puts it in front of Alex and went back to his place.

Alex took the cup up to her face and gave it a smell, before she mumbled a soft “Rubbish,” angering Raffaele.

She puts the cup back on the table, and before Raffaele realized, she was sweeping it off the table, the cup landing and shattering near the feet of the man who made her the coffee. “You messed up my place, injured my men. I don’t like that Rizzo.” Sha said, her face void of expression.

“My apologies. Your right hand man, or right hand woman, seems perfectly fine to me. Mine, on the other hand…” Raffaele said, his right hand man taking a step forward. He was spotting a few bandages around his arm and his face was bruised.

Alex gave him a smirk, “That’s because your people are weak. And you yourself know that. Or else you wouldn’t bring 30 people up my place just to find me.”

Raffaele furrowed his brows and shifted at that, and one of his guard was aiming his gun at Alex taking the hint Raffaele gave him.

But Sara was faster.

Sara is always faster.

Before he could even pull the trigger, a knife flew past him and landed straight into the wall behind him. He stood there, shocked at what just happened. Every other person in the room immediately shifted into a more cautious mindset, while Raffaele glares at Sara.

Sara didn’t care about Raffaele staring at her, she just took out another knife, and started wiping the blade with her tank top.

Alex sighs, “You people don’t seem to learn. Sara here, never misses. The next one is going straight into your heart.” She warns the guy with the gun, her eyes cold.

“What do you want?” Raffaele huffs.

“No, what do you want, Raffaele?”

“I only wanted revenge for my father. Which I got. Now? I want to be safe.”

“And I’m in your way.”

“Yes.”

Alex’s eyes darken, while the corner of her lips curve upwards, “So you’re saying you killed Jay Miller. And now you want to kill me?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“I suppose. The problem is how. How are you gonna kill me?”

Raffaele laughs, “Your men are strong. But we have more people. It was bold of you to come here with 20 only.”

“Well, Sara kinda counts as 20 so there’s that.” Alex shrugs.

Raffaele signaled his permission and the guy with the gun previously aimed at Alex and wanted to take a shot.

But again, Sara was faster.

A knife went straight into his heart before he could pull the trigger, shocking the men around him when he fell backwards from the impact.

“I told you the next one is going into your heart.” Alex stated coldly.

And then came chaos.

Sounds of gun shots, and people fighting loud and clear. Sara took one look at Alex and got a response, “I want him alive.” With that Sara started advancing onto Raffaele, taking down the men that were supposed to protect him one at a time.

Raffaele jumped onto the table and ran towards Alex, noticing that she wasn’t making any move to dodge from him, he took out his knife and wanted to throw it at Alex, but a hand caught him before he could even aim at Alex.

Sara was by his side, one hand holding his arm while the other held a gun and pointed at him.

And then he knew he’s lost.

He drops his knife and turn to look at Alex, seeing that she still has her eyes closed, “Are you, napping?”

Alex opens her eyes and look at him straight in the eye, “I trust Sara.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Just a little bit.”

* * *

 

And with that they’ve captured Raffaele, most of his men were either dead or injured, some were quick to surrender when they saw Raffaele being held by Sara. Sara and Leo tied him up and dragged him with them.

Alex got in the car, sitting in the front and called for Leo, “Get me Detective Sawyer’s number.”

Leo gave her the number after a few clicks on his phone. Alex had the driver take them to the police station.

“Drop him at the entrance. Leave this on him.” Alex says, handing Sara the recording device that has Raffaele’s ‘confession’ in it. Sara got off the car and pulled Raffaele with her, he knew better than to run as of now, he couldn’t possibly beat them when he’s just one person.

Alex makes a phone call while Sara was gone.

“Hello?” Came the Detective’s voice.

Alex smirks, “Happy Birthday Detective Sawyer. I sent you a little present.”

“Who is this?”

“Better go sign your parcel before it runs away.”

* * *

 

“Ummpf!” Alex’s back was against the door before she comprehended what was happening. Lucy was kissing her everywhere, her neck, her lips, her collarbone…

Alex made it back to the office and settled some stuff with her people before letting Lucy fuss over her. Alex’s men got some injuries but they were mostly minor stuff, nothing that can’t be healed in a few days. They managed to stay at the office for two hours before Lucy demanding Alex to go back and get some much needed rest.

But they all knew what ‘rest’ means in Lucy’s words.

Alex visibly gulped before she was dragged out of the office by Lucy, making Sara and Leo both trying their hardest not to burst out in laughter.

And now here we are.

Lucy flips Alex over and her hands wandered all around Alex’s body, while her mouth left kisses and marks around Alex’s neck. She sucks particularly hard below Alex’s ear, knowing how it makes Alex’s knees weak. “I’ve been waiting for the whole day to do that.” She husks into Alex’s ear.

She took hold of Alex’s hands, and pinned them above the door, “Keep them there.”

But Alex had plans of her own, taking chance of Lucy’s lust and turning them both around so Lucy was the one with her back against the door, “Alex!”

“Let me do this.” Alex pleads, her eyes showing lust and desire, not giving Lucy a chance to say no.

When Lucy made no move to stop Alex, she got the hint.

Alex began undressing Lucy, starting with her white blouse, she unbutton from the bottom, keeping eye contact with Lucy the whole time. They were both panting, heavy breaths due to the messy kissing earlier.

Alex took off Lucy’s blouse, and then stared at her boobs for a solid second, before making an attempt to remove her bra. It was off before Lucy knew it and Alex had her mouth on Lucy’s right nipple in no time.

Her hands were busy removing her pants, fumbling with the button a little before dragging it down and Lucy kicking it out of the way. It was foreplay for another three minutes, Alex was busy planting kisses and leaving love marks all over Lucy’s body.

But Lucy didn’t appreciate it.

She grabbed the back of Alex’s neck when she was kissing her thighs, “Commit to it.” And then pushed her towards where she needs her the most.

Alex took the hint but smirked and gave her a kiss over the lacy underwear. Lucy gave her a light slap, not enough to hurt, just enough to make her stop her actions and focus on her. “You keep teasing and you’ll be the one tied up on edge later.”

“Fuck-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update along with this whole moving all my fics to a new account :D  
> Hope you enjoyed that, leave a kudos or comment if you did :)  
> Or if you prefer to shout at me on tumblr I'm always available at cryz-22


	4. "It's called multi-tasking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea. (Nothing too graphic cause I can't write smut if my life depends on it)  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.  
> 5) I know literally nothing about fighting and medical issues so like just let me know if there's anything that I can make a correction on.

< **Chapter IV** >

“Knock knock.” Kara shouts out as she walks into the house.

Alex just finished her morning shower and walked out with a towel around her neck while she dries her hair. “Did you bring extra food cause I am starving.”

“Of course I did.” Kara smiles, leaving all the food on the kitchen counter. There’s donuts, salads, two sets of bacon and scrambled eggs and of course, three cups of coffee. One for Kara and two for Alex.

Kara sat down on the counter and started on with a glazed donut, “So how was Metropolis?”

Alex almost forgot about the cover up by Sara, but she managed to hide any confusion before she remembered what Sara told her, “Oh right, it was fine, boring business as usual. I’m sorry I forgot to text you by the way.”

“It’s nothing. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Kara grins, “Eliza called me yesterday, she asked about Mike, and I told her we broke up.”

“Oh?” Alex raises an eyebrow. She grabbed her meal and sat down right opposite Kara.

“We just talked about stuff, she did ask for you though. So just, give her a call sometime?” Kara says.

“Yeah…sure. I’ll call her later.” Alex gave her a tight smile.

This isn’t gonna be fun.

Kara sensed the tension in the air and tried to change the subject, “Where’s Lucy by the way?”

“She’s at Queen’s. She was in a mood for mini croissants.” Alex said.

It was true. Lucy woke up to a certain craving, but not just any craving, she craved for mini croissants that she bakes. So she took a shower and head out to her shop before its’ even open. Alex just groans when Lucy told her about it, her body feeling sore in many parts thanks to Lucy last night.

“Oh my god, I’m heading to Queen’s now.” And with that Kara was out of the place.

It wasn’t a secret to them that Lucy bakes some of the best pastries in the city. And Queen’s is just two blocks down the street. Kara would never pass up any given chance to have a taste at Lucy’s own baked pastries.

Alex looks at the empty apartment and thought about what Kara said, “Better now than never.” And with that she grabbed her phone and makes a phone call.

* * *

 

_ Mom. _

**Hi darling. I’m surprised you called at this time.**

_ Yeah I was with Kara, she said you asked for me? _

**Did you know Kara and Mike broke up?**

_ Of course. _

**And you didn’t think to update me about that?**

_ I’m sorry? _

**I expect you to take care of Kara, Alex. And that means her relationships as well.**

_ How does that have to do with me? Kara is a grown women, I don’t have control over her, mom. _

**Alexandra, I know you and Lucy are, a thing. But you need to look out for Kara as well. Did Mike hurt her?**

_ She’s fine mom. That break up happened two months ago. _

**And no one thought to tell me about it?**

_ Mom, look. Kara is her own person now, so if she has and wants to tell you anything, she will. I’m not her guardian anymore. I have things of my own to worry about. _

**Alexandra, you’re her sister. You’ll always be her guardian, she doesn’t have-**

_ Anybody else other than us. Mom, that was ten years ago! She has her own social circle now, and if she chooses or forgets to update you on her private life then that’s her problem. Not mine. _

**I just think you should update me when things happen to her. Anyways. Look out for her okay? Or so help me Alexandra, I will move to National City.**

_ Right. _

**That’s all darling, I have work to attend now, and I expect a call again this month alright?**

_ Yeah. Bye mom. _

* * *

 

A two minutes conversation with her mom.

A two minutes conversation with her mom that happens only once a month, yet no part of that was about her at all.

It was all about Kara.

It was always about Kara.

Maybe it was because of her father’s passing, or because of Kara’s adoption, but at some point, Alex didn’t feel particularly close with her mother. They used to talk at night, about Science and Space. But before Alex realized, that doesn’t happen anymore.

Ever since they adopted Kara, and her father passed, Alex had felt alone.

Yes, she got a sister, and she loves her.

But it’s just not the same.

All the frustration and emotions piled up, and now, Alex barely speaks to Eliza anymore. And every time that they do hold a conversation, it’s one-sided, or nothing related to Alex at all.

Every time Eliza visits National City, that’s even worse. Alex would get anxious before her arrival, cautious during her stay, and hurt after she leaves. Alex herself doesn’t realize it, she thinks she’s just annoyed and mad, so her feelings comes out in anger.

But almost everyone else knows about it.

Sara sees her unconsciously shaking, a day before Eliza’s arrival.

Sara sees her holding her tongue when she’s around Eliza.

Leo sees her organizing her office desk for three hours, before messing everything up again just so she can repeat the process, when Eliza’s in National City.

Leo sees Alex trying to create the perfect schedule during Eliza’s stay, not wanting to spend too much time with Eliza alone, but also hoping to spend some time with her family.

Lucy sees the hurt in her eyes whenever Eliza expresses her biased disappointment towards Alex.

Lucy sees her tensed shoulder whenever Eliza is around them, and side eyes them when they express affection towards one another.

And more importantly.

Lucy sees her tears when Eliza leaves.

Alex tells herself that it’s just tears of frustration, and anger.

But Lucy knows better than that.

Because she too, experienced the same feeling when she’s with her family.

A two minute phone call.

That was enough to drive Alex to her point.

She needs to…

Feel.

* * *

 

“You started without me?” Sara asks as she walks into the training gym that was in the basement of their building.

Right, I never really explain how they work.

So we know Alex is the head of a gang.

Black Kryptonite.

They do a lot of medical imports, and sell it at a cheaper price so people can get access to it. They also do quite the amount of vigilante kind of stuff. Sara particularly tends to be the one robbing from the rich, and by rich I mean the rotten ones, in order to fund their process. So basically they’re doing some illegal shit, but they do it in the dark.

They have a building, which is a three story kind of shop lot, the first floor is their office. They do paperwork there, accepting orders and all that jazz. The second floor is Alex’s office, Leo’s workplace, and a meeting room. It’s not used as often, but when it is it means serious business is going down. And then the highest floor is a place for their people to crash. There’s mattresses and a common kitchen area and a shared bathroom.

It’s like a dorm, really.

And then there’s the basement. Alex turned it into a training gym room. There’s gym devices, punching bags, and a sparring area. It’s fully soundproof so they can have gun practices from time to time. There’s a shower area and also some lockers.

It took quite the money for Alex to renovate it into the way she wants it to be, but she had the funding at the time, and after a few night shifts with Sara around the rich side of town, they had enough to make their dream come true.

Alex dropped out of college after being bored by the classes and the constant issues she had with her classmates. Alex has always had problems with her classmates, and the fact that she’s actually real damn smart sure doesn’t help with that. She got into the party scene and before she knew it she was fighting on a daily basis and meeting new people and friends on the streets.

She was supposed to get her medical degree and go on to be a doctor, but she has seen how unjust the industry is, medical supplies costs more than it should, and after some lost, she realized that she wants to do something to help others.

The fact that she created a gang in the process was unintentional. That’s a story for another time. For now we can focus on our issue here.

Alex.

Alex was in front of the punching bag, landing punches that would break bones. “Not that I don’t enjoy a quality sparring session with you, but what caused the sudden invitation?” Sara asked.

She was woken up by a phone call by Alex asking her for a sparring session. And Sara never declines a sparring session with Alex. Alex had a different coming up compared to Sara, Sara was kicked out of her house since she was twelve, and then her days on the streets led her to her unique fighting style.

Alex on the other hand had always been intrigued by martial arts ever since young. Her mother was never a fan, but she went to practices behind her back, learning boxing and karate in high school. Her college days led her to a lot of fighting, and after an incident she realize she has this thirst to see blood. But it only happens when she’s triggered by some incident.

Anyways Alex is good at fighting, but she rarely does as a way to prevent her tick from going off. Sara has seen how good of a fighter Alex is, and she has been the one that taught her ways to control, because their fist can kill, and it takes a lot from someone to hold back when shit happens.

So now? Now Sara does the fighting.

And Alex only fights when she needs to.

But Sara do miss fighting with Alex. They both have such different styles, and it amazes Sara to see Alex in fight mode, even if it might be dangerous for her.

“Did something happen?” She asks.

Alex just ignored her and kept on punching, each one harder than the other.

And then Sara realizes one thing.

Alex was bare handed.

Her knuckles were already seeing bruises and if this keeps on going Alex would hurt her wrist and risk serious damage to her hands. Alex herself was already breathing heavy and hitting the punching bag faster by the second.

It came to the point where she’s just hitting for the sake of it.

“Alex-” Sara calls out.

Alex just keeps on punching, all the feelings from the past week all hitting her at once.

Frustration.

Anger.

Pressure.

Hurt.

Fear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Alex!”

Sara was holding the fist that was about to hit the bag. 

Alex came back to her senses.

She breathes like how she remembered.

In through the nose, out through the mouth.

Sara lowers her hands and pushes Alex down to the floor, “Sit down.”

Alex sat down and tried to calm herself. She looks at her knuckles and saw scrapes around it with bruises forming. Some skin tear causing the bleeding but nothing too major.

Not yet anyways.

Sara came back with some antiseptic wipes and hand wraps. She cleans the knuckles and then started wrapping her hands. “You can ice it if you want. But we’ll do that later.” She says as she finishes the second hand.

“Now come on.” She got up and pulls Alex with her. Alex just looked at her with confusion, “You wanted to spar, and now I’m here.” Sara just explains.

Sara got in position and waited for Alex to make the first move, before they know it they were in the rhythm. Alex constantly attacking while Sara dodges them all.

“An explanation as to what happened would be nice.” Sara says while she strikes a right hook only for Alex to dodge it.

“I came here to spar not to talk.”

“We can do both at the same time, it’s called multi-tasking.” Sara smirks. She caught one of Alex’s hand and turned around trying to throw her off but Alex stood her ground.

“If you can’t keep quiet, I can always do this alone.” Alex grunts as Sara release her hand and did a back kick, sending Alex a few steps back.

Sara took the chance and went for a sweep, sending Alex onto the ground and before she realize Sara was on top of her pinning her arms down.

“So?”

Alex looks away from Sara and closes her eyes. “I had a phone call with my mom this morning.”

Sara arches an eyebrow, “Well that explains everything.”

Sara got off the ground and offered a hand to Alex, “Come on, you’re done for today.”

Alex nods.

She was feeling better, sparring with Sara always makes her feel better.

Maybe it was the fact that she released some tension, or Sara just has a way of making her feel better, but she appreciates it.

Alex started walking to the lockers only to have Sara jog up to her with her bottle in hand.

“How was Lucy last night?”

_ Oh. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, leave a kudos or comment if you did :)  
> Or if you prefer to shout at me on tumblr I'm always available at cryz-22  
> No idea when the next chapter is coming out, it's not done, yet.  
> so, no promises :)


	5. "Busy tonight? Alexandra?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea. (Nothing too graphic cause I can't write smut if my life depends on it)  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.  
> 5) I know literally nothing about fighting and medical issues so like just let me know if there's anything that I can make a correction on.
> 
> *PROTECTIVE ALEX DANVERS INCOMING!!*

< **Chapter V** > 

Things were quiet for two weeks. Nothing major happened other than the shouting people heard from Alex’s office when Lucy saw the bruises on Alex’s knuckles, and the lecture that she got from Lucy about proper self-care. 

Again, nothing out of the norm.

It was when Alex had lunch in a diner near her house with Sara when she heard about the news.

“Drug overdose?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “You’re kidding me.”

Sara shakes her head, “He was sent to the hospital this morning.”

Alex was angry.

So her friend, Brian, one that helped her a lot during her days in the streets, apparently passed due to drug overdose. Alex had knew shit like this would happen, but damn it still hurts hearing news like this. There’s a reason she never touch drugs, one of it being the actual harm it brings to people, because addiction is a never ending battle.

Brian got hooked on drugs when he went to work at James’ place.

Alex had warned him once, being genuinely concern, but Brian shrugged it off like no big deal.

_ Everyone does it Alex, chill. _

Well.

“What kind of drugs?”

“Coke.”

Alex pauses for a moment, “Only one person I know sells coke in this city…”

“You’re right. He basically monopolizes the drug field in National City.” Sara agrees.

James is the only one person in the city that has connections for drugs like coke and meth. Others have tried to take part in that, but James had the money and power that none of the others could handle, so now he’s the monopoly of it.

One of the things that Alex hate about him.

She’s seen enough death caused by drugs.

Her friend being one of the victim doesn’t help.

“I’ll send him a present for Brian’s death.”

And with that Alex grabs her phone from her pocket and made a phone call.

“I need a location.”

* * *

 

_ Detective Sawyer. _

**You again?**

_ 360 Chestnut Ave, 7pm tonight. _

**What is this?**

_ A trip to a higher pay. _

**Why should I trust you?**

_ Why shouldn’t you? _

**What am I in for?**

_ A drug deal. Good day Detective. _

* * *

 

And did Maggie witness a drug deal. She managed to arrest a few of James’ top seller. One which was on Maggie’s list for a few months now. And James was not happy when he heard the news.

James already knew that this had something to do with Alex. He was fuming, but at the same time he knew that his current team could never take down Alex’s men. 

So he came up with a plan.

It was 3 in the afternoon when James arrive to the club with ten of his men. Lucy was there doing preparations for tonight’s event, making sure that everything was handled and prepared.

A loud bang was the only warning Lucy got before James and his men barged in. A few of them holding metal sticks and pipes. 

“James?!” Lucy fumed. 

With a nod from James suddenly his men were trashing the place, kicking down tables and chairs and making a whole damn mess. Lights shattered around the place and you can hear sound of glass being smashed.  

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lucy asked. She glanced back to see her bartender and most of her employees hiding near the bar. This made her slightly relief, since James clearly isn’t here to hurt her people. 

Two of Lucy’s men, who also doubles as the club’s bouncer, walked up behind Lucy. 

They’re no fight for James’ ten men, but they would protect Lucy with all they have. 

“Just returning the favor to Alex.” James smirks.

The trashing did not stop, and Lucy’s anger rises over the minute, “You better have your men stop before I call the police.”

“Oh I almost forgot, you along with your little girlfriend love calling the police.” James said, and his expression grew dark. 

“Get the fuck out of my place.” Lucy warns him one more time. 

James raises a hand to Lucy’s cheek, “You know, I really do miss you. I’m sure Alex isn’t treating you like how I treated you.”

Lucy froze for a second before she recovers and shoves James out of her way, “She treats me better.”

_ *SLAP*  _

Lucy felt the sting on her cheek before she heard it. The guy that was standing next to James this whole time just slapped Lucy. Lucy raised a hand to stop her men from coming up, hinting that she’ll handle this herself. 

James laughs, “Tell Alex to be careful next time, or a slap would be like a present compared to what I’ll prepare for her.”

And before anyone knew it, Lucy had took hold of the guy that slapped her. She pulls on his right hand and her left hand came right down on his shoulder. The guy screamed and retreat a few steps back from Lucy. 

“No. You be careful.” Lucy warns, her voice low and dangerous.

“I know I’m not like Alex, but make no mistake, I can still break your neck if I want to.” She says, walking up to both James and his man, “You lay your hands on me one more fucking time, and I will make sure that your life is living hell. Do you hear me?”

“Now get the fuck out of my place, and fix his dislocated shoulder, before I break it completely.”

* * *

 

Alex was discussing some plans with Leo about the upcoming shipment when Lucy walked into the office. It took 1.7 seconds for Alex to notice the slight redness on Lucy’s face and she was up and in front of Lucy before anyone could say anything.

Her hand came up to Lucy’s face and it was so gentle, but everyone in the room knew Alex would be anything but gentle once she knew what caused this.

“What happened?” She asks, softly.

It was the softest that Leo had ever heard from Alex, he had to strain his hearing to make out the words that Alex said. It felt as if he was imposing on this conversation, but at the same time, he treats Lucy like her second boss, and he himself wants to know who’s the one that laid hands on Lucy Lane.

“I want you to calm down okay.” Was the first thing Lucy said to her.

Because Lucy knows.

She feels the slight tremble on Alex’s hand that is on her cheek. It wasn’t because she was scared, Alex was physically holding herself back.

Self-control is the one thing that Alex has to battle with constantly. And it takes a lot for her to hold herself back and not go killing. Her blood was boiling, she doesn’t care what caused this, she wants to seek revenge. She wants to make the person suffer more than this. She wants the person to regret this.

This tremble is caused by anger.

And Lucy for one, knows how out of control Alex can get.

Alex gave her a nod.

Nothing else.

“James paid a visit to my place, trashed some stuff, said some things before his man slapped me.” Alex’s eyes hardened when she heard his name.

She knew it was definitely part pay back for what Alex did to him, but she didn’t expect them to lay hands on Lucy.

Clearly they don’t know what the fuck would happen.

Lucy took hold of Alex’s hand as a way of pulling her back to the present, knowing that Alex has definitely drifted to her thoughts, “But that’s not it. I twisted his arm and dislocated his shoulder before giving them warnings to not fuck with us.”

Alex wasn’t surprised, but she was impressed. She knew Lucy can hold her own when needed, but still, she doesn’t have the exact same combat skills like Sara might have.

Lucy strokes the back of Alex’s palm, “I’m okay baby…I’m here, and I’m okay.”

“James.” Alex grits out, as softly as possible.

“No. I know you want revenge. But I settled it. You can do your thing if he comes bothering me again.” Lucy says firmly.

“But-” Alex starts, but Lucy never gave her the chance for another word.

“No buts. I’m a big girl. I can and have handled this. So you need to calm down, before you do anything stupid and get yourself arrested okay?” Lucy says. 

This is one of the ways they compliment each other.

Lucy always has the ability to keep Alex sane, maybe it’s because of their bedroom dynamic, or maybe it’s because Alex has a different respect towards Lucy, but Lucy does seem to have a way to keep Alex sane. 

And it’s different from Sara in a sense that Sara can physically stop Alex, Lucy on the other hand has a way with her words. Be it due to the tone of her words, or just because she’s Lucy Lane.

Alex for the  _ most  _ part, listens to Lucy.

“I love you. And I love how protective you get.” Lucy continues. It’s important that Alex knows this. She has struggled her whole life with being perfect and this made her into this insecure mess. Lucy has the same issue, so that’s why they understand each other so well.

Lucy links her hand with Alex’s. Alex sighs. “I’m sorry. This is my fault.”

“No. None of this is your fault.” Lucy insists. 

“This is his way to seek revenge on me.”

“Then this is on him. Not you.”

Alex looks at her with a face full of love, “Why are you so good to me…?”

“Because I love you.” She says, and leans over to kiss Alex on the lips.

Lucy gave a quick scratch on Alex’s back neck, “Now I’ll let you get back to whatever you guys were up to, and I need to head back to change.”

Alex licked her lips upon hearing that, she knew about Lucy’s event tonight, and she’s seen what outfit Lucy was going to wear tonight. 

Lucy saw her reaction and laughs, “You sure you don’t wanna make an appearance next to me tonight? You’d look so hot in that new outfit I got you, along with your collar and leash…” she purrs, landing a soft kiss on Alex’s neck. 

Alex took in a deep breath. “I need to settle some stuff for the next shipment, next weekend?”

“Mhmm…I’ll hold you to it.”

“Bye Leo.” With a wave, and Lucy was gone. 

Alex made sure to look out from her window to see that Lucy had got into her car before she turns around in her chair, and growls. 

“Get me Sara.”

“But I thought-”

“NOW.”

* * *

 

As soon as Leo told Sara what happened, she was storming up to Alex and demanding for permission to kill James. Sara doesn’t have the clearest moral guidelines, but one thing that she absolutely hates is when men lay their hands on women, just because they think they can.

Sara has seen too many cases of women being victims of abuse from men. And she loathes men that even think about laying hands on women. She will not hesitate to break James’ neck if Alex gives her permission. The only reason that she’s even asking for permission is because of how well she knows Alex.

She knows that Alex herself is also holding herself back.

This is Lucy that they’re talking about. 

There are two people that Alex would never hesitate to kill for.

One is Kara Danvers, her sister.

And the other would be Lucy Lane.

* * *

 

Alex said no.

No killing.

But they did went to one of James’ place and thrashed the shit out of it. Spray paint, rotten eggs…It was a party for Alex to throw and hit shit as hard as she wants.

The place was messed up in no time, and it would take some time before James’ can clean it up and have it up and running again.

And then he arrived.

Apparently he got words from his men that saw Alex with a crew of people marching to his place, and came as quickly as he could.

“What is this about Alex Danvers?” James demands, his men holding weapons of all sorts. 

“Just a little fun.” Alex shrugs, the smile on her face cold as ice.

Lena Luthor walks out from behind James, “We can call the cops for this stunt you pulled.”

“Ah, the infamous Lena Luthor. I thought you left town two years ago?” Alex narrows her eyes. 

“I left  _ you _ . I never left town.” 

Alex scoffs. “Anyways, what stunt? No one saw us doing anything.”

“We have men that saw what you guys did. They can be our witnesses.” Lena explains. 

“They’re your people, you think the police would take their words?” Alex laughs. 

She walks up to James before her eyes landed on the guy that slapped Lucy earlier. He was easy to spot, he was the only one with a bandage around his shoulder, and then Alex walked towards him instead. 

“Now this, you can call the cops for.” And with that Alex slapped the guy that stood next to James.

“You bitch!” The guy screamed and raised his uninjured hand wanting to seek revenge before Sara was standing right in front of Alex staring him down. 

Alex turns back to James, “You lay your hands on Lucy one more time, I will not only end you, I’ll end your  _ whole fucking gang _ .” Alex growls out. 

And with that, Alex and Sara walks back to their car, not before Sara threw a glass bottle and shattering it near James’ feet, causing only mild scratches from the shattered glass on their legs. Lena stood at the other side of James so she was lucky to not catch anything, but the others were bleeding from the glass. Including the guy that slapped Lucy. 

He was their main target after all. 

“That’s just a gift from Sara. You should thank me cause or else you’d be dead by now. Sara hates people like you.” Alex calls out, waving goodbye. 

* * *

 

They got back to the office, and it was already eleven at night. 

Leo drives when the three of them are out for business most times. Leo lives by the block and Sara had to grab her stuff from the office before she heads back. Alex drives to the office every day, so her car is at the office as usual. But they saw a shadow standing by the entrance to their building.

Sara prepared herself in case it was one of James’ men trying to rile up even more problems, and Leo approached the building slowly.

Alex recognized the shadow before the car stopped. She’d recognize it anywhere. But as of now, she’s slightly nervous seeing it.

There she was.

Lucy Lane in all her beauty.

She was still in her outfit for tonight.

Some lackey probably told her about Alex’s night and had Lucy left her club early, taking a cab to the building without even bother changing. She was in her new corset, a part of her new line of outfits that she helped designed, black leather and laces, along with her very signature thigh high black heeled boots.

She was stunning.

And intimidating.

Not only to Alex, but to Sara and Leo as well.

Leo stopped the car and everything happened in slow motion.

Lucy walking to the car, Alex visibly gulping, Sara shifting in her seat.

Lucy opened the driver’s door and Leo looked at her like a deer in headlights, while Alex pretend like she’s looking for something in the shotgun seat. Sara faked a “Hey Lucy! Looking sexy as hell tonight.” Before Lucy sent her a glare that managed to shut her up entirely.

“Busy tonight? Alexandra.” Lucy asked, her voice causing shivers to run down Alex’s body. 

Alex froze and let out a nervous laugh that would have people question if this was the real Alex Danvers. 

Leo and Sara made eye contact through the rear mirror, both of them visibly gulping.

_ She used her full name, things are getting heated tonight… _

Lucy pats on the car roof twice, “You two, out. I’ll drive back the car tomorrow morning.”

Leo and Sara both wasted no time getting out of the car. As much as they love Alex and will protect her from anything, Lucy Lane is not one that they’d choose to anger. This might seem like a betrayal on their end but Alex gotta deal with her girlfriend by herself. 

“I’ll deal with the both of you tomorrow.”

Lucy speeds off into the dark, leaving Leo and Sara at the side of the road, praying that Alex survives tonight. 

The drive back home was quiet, just the sound of the car’s engine. Alex could tell that Lucy was more worried than mad. Lucy had told her to not go after James, but she still went after him anyways. A lot of things could’ve happened to her and Sara, Alex knows that much. 

But she didn’t care. 

Lucy was driving in silent, her eyes focused on the road while she compose her train of thought. Lucy fumed when she got a text about where Alex went. But she was also nervous about what might happen, not physically, but more legally, to Alex. She did law back when she was younger, so it’s in her blood to think like a lawyer. 

And a part of her was also worried for Alex. 

Okay, maybe most part of her was worried for Alex. 

But she tried to calm herself down so that she doesn’t direct her anger to the wrong person, and express her feelings in the wrong way. She could feel Alex sneaking glances at her every twenty second. Probably to get a hold of what she was thinking, and how she was feeling. 

And she’ll be damned if she let her girlfriend feel like she needs to walk on eggshells every time something like this happen. 

She took her right hand off the steering wheel and linked it with Alex’s left hand on her thighs, hearing a breath of relief coming from Alex. Alex knew she still wasn’t in the clear, but at least Lucy made sure that she knows this isn’t the end, or anywhere near that. 

Alex is an insecure mess. 

Lucy understands that. 

So she makes sure that whenever they fight or have a disagreement, she makes it clear that she still loves her. 

And Alex does the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few problems trying to construct this chapter but I hope it turned out fine :)   
> Hope you enjoyed that, leave a kudos or comment if you did :)  
> I gave up on trying to proof read/edit this chapter cause everything is a mess but it's still readable (i think)   
> Or if you prefer to shout at me on tumblr I'm always available at cryz-22  
> No idea when the next chapter is coming out but hopefully soon :)


	6. "What was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter compared to the others, but I wanted to separate this from the next because the tone of it is just so different. 
> 
> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea. (Nothing too graphic cause I can't write smut if my life depends on it)  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.  
> 5) I know literally nothing about fighting and medical issues so like just let me know if there's anything that I can make a correction on.

**< Chapter VI >**

They got home and Lucy led them into the bedroom. 

No one said anything yet. 

Alex knew it was gonna be up to Lucy to bring up the conversation and the direction of how the conversation will go. 

Lucy was still processing her thoughts. She needed to make clear of what exactly she was upset about and how to make sure that Alex understands how she’s seeing it. 

Alex was sitting on the bed, her hands rubbing up and down her jean-ed thighs slowly, unconsciously. It was something that Alex does when she’s nervous. 

Lucy saw Alex looking anywhere but at her and she also knew that if it wasn’t for the obvious anger that she has -and that Alex knows- Alex would be two bottles deep at the kitchen counter by now. 

So Lucy decided to start with something simple, “What was that?”

She made sure to soften her tone as much as possible, but it still came out pretty harsh.

Alex glances upon hearing her voice, “I can’t just sit there and not do anything.” She shrugs. 

And for some reason that shrug made Lucy even more frustrated, “I told you that I’ve handled it.”

“That doesn’t make me any less angry.” Alex explains. 

Alex knew why Lucy was angry. 

She had specifically told Alex to not intervene, and to not do anything, but she did it anyways. 

It was a no brainer, really. 

But Alex also knew why she did what she did. 

Alex would risk her life for Lucy, and in this case, Lucy was roped in because of Alex. This was all part of James’ revenge towards her. 

And Alex can never let that sit. 

“You could’ve got arrested, and then what? I need to go bail you out again?” Lucy asks. 

Lucy has bailed Alex out many times. Firstly because Alex used to do everything herself, and secondly because Detective Sawyer has been on her ass ever since day one. 

“James know damn well that I have more dirt on him, he wouldn’t dare to call the cops.” Alex scoffs, standing up because she’s getting heated trying to explain her reason to Lucy. 

“What if he did? Or someone else that passed by did?” Lucy was raising her voice. 

Confidence on Alex can sometimes be incredibly sexy, but right now, this confidence that may cause her jail time is pissing Lucy off. 

Alex shakes her head, “It doesn’t matter.”

She wanted to walk away from this. 

As usual. 

Alex has the tendency to run away from her problems, which is partly due to her anger issues and blood lust. It’s not like she’s done anything or hurt anyone that she loves, but she’s not taking any chances. 

And right now, she’s getting frustrated. 

Lucy turns around and grabs Alex by the arm when she walked passed Lucy, she took a deep breath before letting out a tired sigh. 

“You always listen to me when I say things, why was this time different?” Her tone sounded defeated.

She was tired. 

Of course she was, she was getting ready for a good day before a bunch of idiots came into her place and trashed it; she had to travel to Alex’s office to tell her about everything; and then head back to the club to help clean up and get ready for the event that night; only to receive a text from someone about Alex’s whereabouts. 

So really, Lucy was  _ fucking tired _ . 

Alex noticed. 

Of course Alex noticed. Anything involving Lucy gets the most of her attention. 

And she softens up. 

As if all her frustration just left. 

“Because this time it involves you being hurt.” She explains. 

She links her hand with Lucy’s, and turn around to meet Lucy’s gaze. 

Deep breath in...

“I always listen to what you say because firstly, I trust you, and secondly, I respect you as my girlfriend. But I’ll be damned if someone hurts you and I don’t do anything.” A hint of darkness flashed by Alex’s eyes for a moment, but it came and went quickly. 

Alex looks at their linked hands, “I chose to be in this path, but you didn’t. And I can’t sit here knowing that the reason someone is targeting you is because of me, and I don’t do anything about it.” 

This was her biggest fear. 

This  _ is _ her biggest fear. 

She’s always scared that people around her would get hurt, which is also one of the many reasons that it took Lucy 8 months before convincing Alex to be in a relationship with her. 

Alex doesn’t have many friends. 

She tries to avoid making friends. 

So there’s not many people that Alex is worried for. 

One is Lucy Lane. 

And the other is Kara Danvers, her sister. 

Sara and Leo and the other members of course, Alex would protect them if needed. 

But the both of them are the innocent ones. They can barely fight off a robber, let alone some mafia gang shit. 

“I won’t let people around me get hurt. Not if I have a say in it.” Alex concludes. 

Lucy sighs. 

She nodded, but Alex wasn’t looking at her. 

Lucy understands, really. 

This is the long standing demon that Alex has, that haunts her everyday. 

Lucy loves how protective she gets, she really does. 

But Lucy also needs Alex to understand that bad things are gonna happen whether Lucy is with her or not. 

And also, the main fight tonight is about Alex not following orders, and doing shit behind her back. 

She uses her free hand to softly grab at Alex’s chin, forcing Alex to look at her. 

“I chose this. I chose to be with you, and I’m aware of what might happen. I made the decision to still be with you. You need to trust that I can handle things.” 

Alex nods. “I trust you. But this time, this whole thing was because of something I did, and I needed to do something about it. I can’t have people going after you for whatever I did. I needed to declare a warning to anyone else that even think about going after you.” Alex explains. 

Lucy thought about it for a moment. 

This is a first time for Alex. 

And technically Alex didn’t do anything too bad, really. 

James got lucky. 

“Okay…I’ll let this one slide.”

“Really?” Alex brightens up. 

“But next time, I expect at least a heads up.”

“Hmm…” Alex hums. 

Not giving any solid answer. 

She’s not one to give out promises that she can’t keep. 

Lucy was gonna comment on it but she’s had a long day, and she’s tired.

She’ll just have to keep a closer eye on Alex, and maybe have a talk with Sara and Leo tomorrow. 

_ They’re in for a treat.  _

Lucy bops Alex’s nose, like a mother would do to a child, “And I was so confident that I kept you sane this afternoon.”

“You did. You kept me from killing him.” Alex replies, her tone not showing any signs of joking.  

Lucy raises her eyebrows, “I’m surprised Sara and Leo went with you. They knew damn well that I didn’t allow this.”

Alex laughs. 

For the first time that night. 

“Well firstly, I’m scary; secondly, they care about you almost as much as I do. And you know Sara hates when men lay their hands on women.” She shrugs. 

“Alex. You know damn well that they’re more afraid of me.”

“No they don’t. They just respect you more. Because you’re my girlfriend, and also because I respect you, and listen to you.” Lucy raised an eyebrow at that, “Well, most times.” Alex snickers. 

Lucy laughs. Then she looks down at their current state. 

She was still clothed in her costume for the night, and Alex was in her usual casual wear. 

And the Domme in her came  _ out.  _

Alex felt it before she heard Lucy speak. 

The different aura that Lucy gives out when she’s in her zone, a shiver ran through her spine before Lucy spoke lowly, “So are we gonna talk about how you blatantly didn’t follow my directions, I feel like that counts for a punishment.”

Alex gulps audibly. 

She took a step back and found the back of her knee hitting the mattress. 

Clearly there’s no place to run. 

Lucy smirks at that. 

They’re gonna have some fun time tonight. 

Well,  _ fun to her.  _

“And I don’t even need to change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a short chapter I know, but the next one will be back to my normal length :)  
> I gave up on trying to proof read/edit this chapter cause everything is a mess but it's still readable (i think)  
> Hope you enjoyed that, leave a kudos or comment if you did :)  
> Or if you prefer to shout at me on tumblr I'm always available at cryz-22  
> The next chapter is more than half way done so hopefully it won't take me another 3 months to publish it :)


	7. The Killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd like to warn that there are many violence scenes in this story, so please don't read if you don't like that. 
> 
> Take note that  
> 1) No aliens in this AU, hence Kara doesn't have powers.  
> 2) BDSM elements will appear in this, so don't read if it's not your cup of tea. (Nothing too graphic cause I can't write smut if my life depends on it)  
> 3) I love Alex Danvers so much but also I love putting my characters through drama and angst shit cause the pain hurts so good. I'm kidding. But really I do love angst and hurt/comfort a lot.  
> 4) Any characters that are portrayed as the villain in this doesn't mean I hate them so please don't go screaming in the comments.  
> 5) I know literally nothing about fighting and medical issues so like lets just pretend whatever I write works somehow.  
> 6) Some parts of Alex's back story will be explained in the future chapters, including how she met Lucy and Sara.

**< Chapter VII >**

Alex should’ve known that James wouldn’t let them off as easy. 

Alex may be scary, and Sara may be threatening, but James is still a stubborn asshole with ego and pride. So it shouldn’t be a surprise when around 20 men came to Alex’s office one day and filled the place with toxic gas through the pipes and ceiling. 

Alex and Sara was in the office discussing about the next source of income which might require Sara to do a little undercover job. It took them 2 seconds to realize what was happening before they started to hold their breath and kept all their important files in safe places and tried to find an escape route. 

James thought this through, because the windows were locked from the outside, and the whole office was filled with gas so they had no place to run. Realizing their faith, Alex used her last breath to send one last message just in case, before destroying the phone and fainting next to the entrance of her office with Sara being not two steps behind her. 

When Sara came back to her senses she knew she was captured immediately. She kept still while trying to regain all her senses and to gather all the information she has about the current situation. She knew the fact that she was captured and tied with her arms above her head to the ceiling, with her legs barely touching the floor. 

She doesn’t feel any pain than the usual strain, so at least whoever that captured her haven’t done anything yet. After gathering everything she needed to know, she finally opens her eyes to see where she’s at and who’s with her. 

She sees Alex being tied to a chair with rope right opposite her. 

“ _ Why did they tie us both differently? _ ” was the first question that came to mind. 

Thankfully Sara didn’t spot any obvious bruises or scars on Alex as well. 

There was no one else in the room after a quick scan, she only know that they’re in some sort of basement with no window. She started listing people that might possible target them, with James being on top of the list. Sure enough, James came strutting into the room after a kick at the door, waking Alex in the process. 

Oh does Alex look  _ pissed  _ at that. 

“Ah yes you’re finally awake, both of you!” James started speaking, Sara just glared at him while Alex looks around evaluating the situation and their environment. 

Sara rolled her eyes when James was stood in front of her, “R22 James? Really? Could’ve at least used something that didn’t kill our planet.”

James gave a solid punch in Sara’s stomach, “Do you understand your position now? I’m the one in charge.” Sara just took it without letting out a sound.

“What do you want?” Alex spat out, her face showing James exactly how much she wants to kill him as of now. 

James shrugs, “I’m tired of you stepping on me whenever you feel like it Alex. You always think you’re the shit.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, we rarely crossed paths as it is.” Alex scoffs. 

“You sent the cops to my dealers.”

Alex sent him a glare at that, “Because your stupid drugs killed one of my brother. And I’m not gonna sit here and pretend like nothing happened.”

“It’s none of your business.”

James began circling Sara, “You always walk around the city like you’re the shit, but that’s only because of this young woman here.”

“Legend has it that a few years ago, there was a young lady in the streets that had no mercy, and can kill anyone. People like to call her ‘ _ The Killer _ ’.”

It was true. 

There were...rumours. About such a person.

She was under no one, a loner. And she would kill anyone that got in her way. 

Her skills were impeccable, and no one ever came close to resisting a fight with her.

Many leaders tried to recruit her, but she wasn’t interested. 

She would kill for people, sometimes. 

Rarely. 

But it all came with a price. 

A high one. 

She never killed anyone innocent, she would only kill those that did horrible things. 

She was wanted by the police ever since her first kill, but no one could catch her. 

Nobody even knew how to contact her, or if she were still alive. 

But James did the math. 

“She’s skilled, and cold. And rumor has it that the Killer is in your gang, Alex.”

“And I think I’m right to think that the legendary Killer, might just be Sara Lance. She fits all the criteria, especially the one about her skills.” James concludes. He turns so that he was facing Sara.

“I’ve seen you fight Sara, you’re skilled, and you’re skilled in a way that I can’t tell exactly what martial art forms you’re using. I don't know why someone like you would join Alex, but you're gonna regret that decision today.” Sara just scoffs. 

“So the assumption here would be Alex acts like a bitch in the streets because she has a strong backup which is the Killer, her right hand man, Sara Lance. And the one way to take down Alex Danvers would be to take away your one backup.” James finishes, and he steps back before another guy came up in front of Sara, and landed a punch on her stomach. 

Sara coughs out a laugh pfft. 

Sara was laughing. 

_ James...you idiot _ . 

James didn’t like how Sara was still laughing, so he gave a nod which resulted in the man landing punches on Sara left and right. 

_ “This is for stealing my girlfriend.” _

_ “That one is for snitching on my dealer.” _

_ “That one was for Bobby over there.” _

_ “That one was for being a bitch in general.” _

Sara starts coughing, “You...don’t even know what you have coming…”

James furrows his brows, but he believed that Sara was just trying to scare him. 

“Let her go.” Alex growls. 

Having been ignored for the past minute. 

Her fists were curled up, and her tone was cold, “You want me gone, you deal with me.”

“I don’t hear you begging yet.” James laughs. 

“Let. Her. Go.”

“I don’t think so.”

A beat before Alex breaks her chair and broke free. 

The next few minutes happened in a blur, there were a lot of fighting, mostly between Alex and James’ men. They all tried to take her down but none of them lasted more than two kicks from Alex. 

They tried fighting her alone, and some tried fighting her with two other people at the same time, but either way, they end up groaning in pain on the floor. 

Sara bet that all it took was 2 minutes before they were all down. 

And then James was the only one left standing. 

Alex advanced on him and they went at it. 

It took a solid 30 seconds before Sara got herself out of the ropes and when she did, she saw Alex hovering over James and landing punches like there’s no tomorrow. 

James might have an advantage on height and body size in general, but Alex has skills. 

She predicts and she acts, her brain working as fast as she could and he muscle reacts before she can even process what was gonna happen next. And fighting was never really about body size, it was about how you use your body and your movement. 

Sara froze for a second just remembering exactly how skilled Alex is, and when she came back to her senses, James was screaming and pleading for help and Sara knew she couldn’t let Alex kill him. 

“Fuck!” James screamed, his voice echoing throughout the whole place. 

Sara ran up and hooked her hands around Alex’s body in hopes to drag her away, “Alex!”

Alex was still seeing red. 

And she was kicking around trying to free herself from Sara’s grasp.

_ James really did it this time… _

* * *

 

_ The killer , as James had mentioned, was indeed in Alex’s gang.  _

_ But it wasn’t Sara.  _

_ It was Alex. _

_ Alex dropped out of college after less than a year, and she ended up in the streets. _

_ Her relationship with her mother was as distant as one can be, and her father passed away when she was 15.  _

_ Alex had always got treated like shit in her college, due to her young age and sexuality. She would teach a few guys some lessons here and there for calling her homophobic slurs, but it was still hard to stay in the same class as them. The party scene and the lack of motivation in class caused Alex to drop out, even when she could’ve easily gotten her degree and even PhD.  _

_ She ended up surviving on the streets by herself and she grew tight with a few other people. She would go around looking for trouble and joining random gangs. Her karate and boxing skills from younger gave her a solid foundation, and her days in the streets spent fighting made her a beast.  _

_ One of her close friends died a few months after she dropped out of college because she couldn’t afford medicine. Capitalism was hiking up the prices for medicines and treatment even back then, making it almost impossible for the lower class to gain access to it. Her friend was one of them.  _

_ She needed insulin for her diabetic body, but without any social support, her pay working as a waitress and a part time bartender can only afford her so much. Her death made Alex stronger, and angrier, giving her the motivation to transform into “the killer” to steal and rob from the rich. She wanted those in charge for her friend’s death to pay for what they did.  _

_ And that was how the killer was born. _

_ Alex has always been a quick learner, her fighting skills, along with her being a little genius gave her an advantage which helped her learn about the street rules quick. She adapted to different fighting styles, and she soon became the best in the streets.  _

_ That was also how Alex got the bloodlust, as they call it.  _

_ The sight of blood and the urge to see more and the inability to think straight and act right.  _

_ It was a hell road, but that’s another story for another time.  _

* * *

 

Sara has dealt with Alex in this state before, so she tried her best to keep her away from James and yelled at him, “Get the fuck out of here! And don’t think this is over, cause it’s not James!”

James scrambled out of the place quicker than the flash himself and most of him men either are out cold, or scrambled away together with James. 

His gang took quite the hit from Alex, at least they’ll know to not fuck with them from now on. 

Right now?

Sara was just nervous as to how she can bring Alex down from her bloodlust when she’s clearly deeper than she’d ever been. 

She can try to calm Alex down in this state, but she can only hold her for so long. 

And Alex was not gentle when she’s in her bloodlust. 

The police piled in about five minutes later, finding Sara holding and calming down a still angry Alex Danvers. Alex was still trying to clear up her head, and Sara was using her whole body to hold her down. 

Maggie shook her head when she saw Alex and Sara, “You again?”

Sara panicked and shouted before Maggie can take another step closer, “No! Don’t come close!”

Maggie was a detective so clearly she realized that Alex was not in her right mind, if the piercing gaze directed at her right now was any indicator. 

Sara mumbled a few words to Alex before turning to Maggie, “I need to make a phone call, can I just call someone and make sure that she’s fine before you bring us in for questioning or whatever?”

Maggie nods before signaling her team to leave the room, “Right, right, sure. You want me to call Lucy Lane for you?”

“Yeah, and just wait outside...I promise we won’t run or whatever, even though it’s not like we did anything wrong.” Sara says, her body still holding Alex down. 

Sara could just knock Alex out cold, to avoid any further complications, really; but there has been one time where Alex woke up still affected by the bloodlust and it was even messier than what could have happened before. 

So right now? 

Sara needs to get Lucy here before she runs out of stamina to keep Alex calm. 

She really deserves a raise from Alex. 

* * *

 

**Lucy Lane.**

Hi, this is Detective Sawyer speaking.

**Is Alex okay?**

They’re fine but Alex is not doing too well, Sara asked for you.

**Send me the address I’ll be there.**

* * *

 

Lucy had gotten a text from an anonymous phone number saying that Alex and Sara was taken by James, but the person did not give Lucy anymore information other than the fact that Alex told her to trust that she’ll be fine. 

Lucy had an idea of who sent her the text but she’ll need to ask Alex about it when she gets back, not if. 

The person was also the one behind the anonymous untraceable text sent to Maggie saying that a crime was happening at a certain place, which brought Maggie and her team to Alex and Sara’s whereabouts. 

As soon as Lucy hung up on Maggie she grabbed her keys and headed towards her car. Her brain working through all the possible outcomes and what they can do to deal with James. Alex wouldn’t want the police to be the one settling this, that much she was certain. 

The fact that Detective Sawyer called her up like this and the fact that Sara asked for Lucy means Alex must be really deep in her bloodlust, because Lucy knew damn well that Alex had instructed Sara to not involve Lucy in stuff like this unless it was necessary. 

Like when she’s arrested, or deep in her bloodlust. 

She got the address and speeds through traffic to get to an abandoned house about 10 minutes out from National City. It was in the middle of some forest surrounded by a few police cars. She steps down her car and saw Detective Sawyer almost immediately. 

“They’re inside.” Maggie nods towards the abandoned place. 

Lucy sees the other police armed and ready to shoot if anything happened, and Lucy regret not putting on her bulletproof vest before getting here. 

“Alex? Sara?” She calls out, walking slowly into the place. 

She hears Sara calling out her name and she walks in one of the rooms. 

The first thing she sees is that both Alex and Sara were alive. 

This might be the best situation to find them in, but she was just glad that they were both alive. 

She spotted a few bruises and some blood on the both of them, but still.

They were alive. 

She got closer to the both of them, Sara still pinning Alex down with her body, and she starts talking, “Hey...Alex. It’s me.”

“Lucy…”

It was another five minutes before Lucy was leading both Alex and Sara out from the place, and Maggie was waiting for them patiently outside the house. 

The ambulance was already sending a few of James’ men to the hospital.

Lucy had her lawyer face on, and she went to Maggie and asked for a proper check up for both Alex and Sara before giving any statements on what happened. 

Detective Sawyer of course agreed, signalling for two of the medics to come and get Alex and Sara up on the ambulance. Lucy followed them and headed to the nearest hospital.

Maggie just shakes her head watching the ambulance drive away.

She deserves a fucking raise for dealing with Alex’s gang all the time. 

This is next level stressful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update in two months and its in decent length.  
> I know I'm hella slow but please forgive me uni has been stressful :')  
> I gave up on trying to proof read/edit this chapter cause everything is a mess but it's still readable (i think)  
> I'm not the best at writing fight scenes so this is quite hard for me to write but I hope it's still decent :)   
> Hope you enjoyed that, leave a kudos or comment if you did :)  
> The next chapter is...I haven't started on it but I swear I will try to get it out as soon as possible :)


End file.
